Tight Security
by randomteenager
Summary: It was every man's dream—having hot, sexy female airport security roam their hands on the man's body to search for "weapons." Especially the ones with pink hair…—wait a second, pink hair? Sakura, what are you doing! SasuSaku. One-Shot. High Rated 'T'.


**A/N:**** I may consider rewriting this, maybe not. For now, this is just what it'll be. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Tight Security**

Summary: It was every man's dream—having hott, sexy female airport security roam their hands on the man's body to search for "weapons." Especially the ones with pink hair…—wait a second, pink hair? Sakura, what are you doing?! SasuSaku

* * *

Three handsome men—Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi—were walking towards the airport in Tokyo, Japan, bringing with them heavy suitcases as each of them wore expensive but classy suits. Kakashi wore a light gray one, Sasuke a dark navy suit, and Naruto a sharp black color.

"Well, I think that meeting went rather well, don't you boys?" Kakashi asked in his usual dull but light tone.

"It would've gone well if the dobe had kept his mouth shut," Sasuke snapped, pointing accusing onyx eyes towards the blonde-haired man.

"What?! It's not my fault that the meeting was so _boring_, I almost fell asleep in there!" Naruto huffed, turning his head to the side as he carried his luggage towards the check in counter.

"You dolt, you _did _fall asleep," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, pondering in his mind for a moment as the three men waited in line to see if he could remember if Sasuke's words were true. _Oh yeah,_ Naruto thought cheekily, _I did fall asleep. _Naruto gave a sheepish grin, "Oh come on teme! You can't blame me right? It was so boring, talking about business about Konoha, I mean, where's the action?!"

Sasuke glared, and Kakashi shook his head. _Both 18 years old, and you'd think they'd get over their petty squabbles. _Kakashi, a man who was roughly pushing his thirties—("I'm 34! I'm not old! I'M NOT OLD!")—was more composed and used to the strict and business type of the meetings he was sent out to do. After all, he was used to being the "spokesperson" of Konoha.

Apparently, Naruto and Sasuke weren't as "experienced" as he was when it came to being the spokesperson of your home Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Besides, no hott babes, _nothing_! No action, no girls, it was like hell in there! Nothing but surrounded by stick-up-their-asses-men." Naruto continued on, even though Sasuke and Kakashi weren't really paying attention. "They were all just like you, Sasuke-bastard!" He pointed his gaze towards Sasuke, and the remark earned him a hard hit to the head.

"Alright, that's enough, you two," Kakashi told them, drawling his voice. "You can at least wait until you get on the plane." He looked up, tugging his luggage. "Besides, we're next."

Naruto beamed, Sasuke following with his usual scowl set into place on his handsome pale face, as they went to the woman who was managing check-ins. "Hello there gentlemen," The woman greeted kindly, having not looked up yet since her eyes were still looking at her computer screen. She looked about Naruto and Sasuke's age, having long ebony hair and acute blue eyes. Her nametag read _Akane_ and from her composure, you could tell she was a shy girl.

When she did look up, a very, _very_ visible blush was on her face. Her face matched that of a tomato—no, actually her face put a tomato to shame. Kakashi gave her a smile, even though it couldn't really be seen from under his mask, but you could tell by the way his only visible coal eye crinkled in amusement.

_Looks like I've still got it, _Kakashi thought smugly, assuming the girl was blushing at his _amazing_ good looks. Naruto and Sasuke knew the look their perverted sensei had on his face, leading to Naruto scoffing and Sasuke snorting.

Not that Kakashi had noticed, but the girl named Akane was mostly staring at Naruto and Sasuke, boys that were _her _age. But Naruto wouldn't mention that, after all, he had a sensitive heart, and didn't want to hurt Kakashi's ego, and Sasuke felt the exact same way.

On second thought…

"Kakashi-sensei, she's not even _looking _your way," Naruto pointed out bluntly, and all Sasuke could do was nod.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi said, turning around to Naruto. "She can't take her eyes _off _me." Once again, Naruto scoffed and Sasuke snorted.

"W-Would you gentlemen like to ch-check in your bags?" Akane asked, her face still putting those poor, poor tomatoes in shame.

_Well, now I know why her name's Akane_, thought Sasuke. _Her face is probably one of the reddest faces I've ever seen. _"We're just here to buy our tickets," Sasuke answered in a blank voice, and he could practically see Akane's eyes turn into hearts at the sound of his deep, rich voice. "Great, another fan," Sasuke muttered under his breath, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Naruto elbowed him, and then flashed Akane a charming smile, making the poor girl's face turn even redder—if that was even possible. "We won't be checking anything in, like my rude-and-not-as-hott-as-me-who-thinks-he-is-but-he-isn't-because-he-has-a-stick-up-the-ass-attitude companion said, we're just buying tickets. But thanks for asking!"

Sasuke growled, giving Naruto a hard kick in the shin as he waited for the tickets to print out so they could leave back to Konoha.

"Damn it teme!" Naruto groaned, holding his shin. "What the hell was that for?!"

Sasuke grunted, "Serves you right, idiot."

Kakashi sighed. "Now, now boys. Settle down," Kakashi told them, quickly adding under his breath, "You're cramping my style with _the ladies_."

"You don't even have a style!" Naruto briefly shouted after hearing Kakashi's statement.

Kakashi shrugged at the comment. "A guy can dream."

Sasuke scoffed. "Pervert."

Kakashi blinked innocently.

After barely any time of waiting, the tickets had printed. Akane fumbled to take them out, thinking that Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes were on her as she did so, causing her to fumble even more. This caused Sasuke's _awesome_ attitude to lower in its greatness to impatience.

Kakashi, meanwhile, was slicking his hair back and grinning charmingly, not that anyone could see it anyway.

"H-Here you are," Akane said, her hand shaking mildly. Sasuke focused his attention elsewhere as Naruto threw another delightful smile towards the dark-haired girl as he accepted the tickets. As they turned and began to leave, Akane choked out the words, "Have a n-nice flight!" Her face got even redder causing others waiting in line to worry for the girl's health.

"I love you," she whispered desperately under her breath, watching both Sasuke's and Naruto's retreating backs.

Another man who was also managing check-ins happened to walk by when she mumbled the three words, pausing for a moment and looking at her with a rose eyebrow. "Women…" he mumbled under his breath, continuing his way.

-

-

-

The three men continued on their quest through the airport back to Konoha with only a few stops to the Little Boys' room. "All right, almost there, almost there…!" muttered a random claustrophobic man in the middle of a very large crowd. He took out a bag and began to hyperventilate inside it.

As the process of the baggage check and the security check came into view, only one out of the three shinobi were ecstatic. And who was that sole man? Why, who else but the wonderful Kakashi? After all, with the security check there's always a possibility you get a sexy female officer checking you. And, as we all know, that is one of Kakashi's most favorite fantasies.

The silver-haired man dazed out as he remembered the last time he had come to the airport. There was a particularly large busty woman who was giving him coy winks as she had searched for his "weapons." He remembered how she had "found some", leading her to taking him in an isolated room where Kakashi had one of the best moments of his _young_ life.

The three men had took their place in line—the ever-so-eager Kakashi was first, Naruto second, and Sasuke last. The moment had finally come as a man called out, "Alright, next!" and Kakashi, having seen a woman eyeing him seductively a couple times, practically skipped over to where he was to be examined.

"Why, hello there," a young blonde said. She looked like she was in her early twenties, wearing a navy blue uniform with a suspiciously tight top and a skirt that's length seemed pretty short for the average length. With her sky blue eyes, she eyed Kakashi up and down as a coy smile came to her cherry red lips. The silver-haired man smiled underneath his mask, his only visible eye crinkling with sheer delight.

"_Score_," he muttered underneath his breath to himself. Then he said aloud, "Make sure you do a very _thorough_ check, ma'am. You never know what you might find."

She leaned her weight on her right leg, putting her hand the opposite hip. She had been chewing gum, and she blew a large pink bubble with her bubble gum. A loud _pop_ sound was heard when it burst. "Don't worry, I will," she replied, her voice as silky as honey.

Naruto, having watched the whole scenario before him, grinned widely as he began to think that he too would receive a sexy female airport security woman. When the man called, "Next!" the blonde stepped up eagerly, ocean blue eyes closing with a wide foxy grin.

His sharp hearing expected to hear a woman with a sleek voice, as he had heard Kakashi's speak with, but instead his ears came to the sound of a rather low voice, with a heavy Russian accent. His smile immediately vanished from his face as he opened his eyes, only to be greeted with a large woman that towered over him.

The woman, who's nametag read _Olga_, said, "Why hello there, _sir_," in a tone that seemed to try and be seductive. She smiled at him, which showed the blonde that she had some gaps between her teeth and a rather large mole near the corner of her top lip. And… was that _hair_ on it? Naruto had to force himself from not gagging.

"Are-Aren't you supposed to be with the Amazons? I-I think they're looking for you—"

Olga let out a hearty low laugh. "Ah, little man has jokes. Is funny"—she gave him what was meant to be a light punch in the arm, but to Naruto he already felt it bruising—"Olga likes."

An audible gulp was heard from Naruto as he looked back at Sasuke. The Uchiha stared back at him blankly as Naruto mouthed the words "Help me!" After all, a woman this size would probably take two skilled shinobi, such as Naruto and Sasuke, to take down. The black-haired man merely shrugged at the blonde's plea, and Naruto winced when Olga put her hands on his hip, where his kunai pouch was.

"Ooh, what's this?" said the large woman. "Looks like you have to come in the back with me." She dragged him by the collar as Naruto struggled to be free.

He sent another look to the Uchiha, who merely averted his onyx gaze elsewhere. "Ugh, damn you Sasuke!" he yelled out, still struggling until the door was shut.

"Next," the man called bored-like.

Sasuke stepped up, his face blank as it clearly said that he'd rather be doing something else. He didn't bother to look at who was going to be the person roaming their hands along his body, since it was most likely a woman. And, he concluded, if he glanced at the girl they would probably take that as a sign that he was flirting with him, when all he really did was look. He wasn't in the mood to hear a large burst of giggles and see the blush spread across the girl's face anyway.

"Spread your arms," a feminine voice commanded lightly.

_Sounds familiar, _Sasuke thought to himself, but didn't bother to pursue the thought of whom it may belong to. He did as he was told, feeling small hands move along the sides of his torso. He looked down, noticing whoever was inspecting him was behind him.

When the wandering hands came to his hips, all the Uchiha did was flinch slightly. However, his teeth started to grit together when he felt the woman's leg come between his thighs. Then the woman's front come in contact with his back. Her chest was pressing against him as she pressed forward to get a better feel. From what he could feel, the woman had a perky, firm upper body, and a distinct scent. It smelled like… strawberries…

Just then the woman moved towards the front, inspecting the front of Sasuke's thighs. The 18-year-old man took the opportunity to look down, to see who this woman was. Distinct, bright pastel pink hair cascaded down the girl's back as she continued her work. There was only one person Sasuke knew with that color of hair, and he doubted anyone else would dye their hair that strange of a color.

"Sakura…?" came the low, husky voice.

The said girl looked up slowly, a smile curving her lips as her emerald orbs glinted mischievously. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" replied the girl sweetly. She moved his hands between his legs, feeling his inner thighs.

"What. Are. You. _Doing_?" Those light, sensual touches she was giving him were beginning to throw him off the edge. After all, he was only eighteen, and he was still a teenager with normal teenage hormones. "You know I don't have any extra weapons on me other than the ones I'm allowed to carry."

Sakura laughed lightly, "I know."

"Then what are you doing? _Here _of all places? Shouldn't you be back in Konoha?" As he asked her questions, she continued her ministrations, continued probing her hands around him, even though she clearly did not need to.

"I'm just here momentarily, Sasuke-kun. I had to retrieve something for Tsunade-shishou, no big deal." She looked up, seeing that he had raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you part of the security?"

Sakura giggled lightly, "I'm not part of it. It's not that hard to deceive the security here, Sasuke. We are shinobi, after all." In other words, she was just pretending to be a security guard.

Once she was done with his lower body, the pink-haired girl took her sweet time roaming her hands along his chest. After all, it wasn't mere coincidence that she had received Sasuke to inspect. He was the only one she was inspecting, since she had set it up to be that way because she knew that him, Naruto, and Kakashi were in the area.

"Alright, you're all done," she whispered in his ears hotly. His onyx gaze walked her as she began to walk away from him, his eyes moving from her back down to her firm rump, then down her long, sexy legs that her miniskirt gave him the pleasure of seeing.

The Uchiha easily caught up with her, arms locking around her waist from behind. Sakura smiled at his action. _**I knew it, **_Inner Sakura said smugly. _**Hook, line, and sinker. **_

"You think you're getting away that easily?" the man murmured against her ear, hot breath fanning her ear lobe.

Sakura laughed, "You have no weapons, Sasuke-kun. You can proceed to your flight." Her hands, that remained at her side, suddenly felt a cold metal pressed against them. It was a kunai.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he replied haughtily.

"Looks like you have to come to the backroom with me, Sasuke-kun." A seductive smile played on her cherry red lips.

Before she could blink, she was already in an empty room. The only furniture in the area was just a table and a couple chairs. She felt herself being pressed against the wall firmly as hot lips captured her own hungrily. Sakura smiled in the kiss, wrapping one arm around his neck as the other wound into his hair.

Sasuke held both his hands at the curves of her waist, slanting his mouth over hers as he pressed onto her harder. He sucked her plump lower lip causing the girl in front of him to moan with pleasure. He then bit her lip, making Sakura open her mouth as his hot tongue filled it. It explored her mouth until it was met with her own tongue, the two battling for dominance in her lips.

Sakura continued to tug on Sasuke's raven hair, moving her other hand from his neck and down his toned, muscled chest. Sasuke groaned, grinding his hips forward against hers causing the pink-haired woman to make a noise of enjoyment.

When the Uchiha pulled back, he rested his forehead against Sakura's as their breath mingled together, both panting heavily.

"You're risking missing your flight, you know," the girl spoke softly to him. Sasuke moved his head, kissing her cheek and moving down to her jaw line.

His lips trailed down her neck with light kisses before moving back up again. "I don't give a shit," he replied back, kissing her neck once again. He nipped against the porcelain skin, causing Sakura to squeal lightly from the pain. The man used his tongue to lick the blood from the small wound, then proceeded to suck on the area where her neck and jaw meet.

Sakura put her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them as he sucked harder. "Sas_uke_," she whispered intensely.

He moved his hands under her firm ass, cupping it as he lifted her up slightly against the wall. He pulled back, taking a moment to catch his breath. Her long legs wrapped against his strong hips as he moved her, taking her to the table. He lied her down on her back against the counter, giving her a fierce kiss before pulling back.

Strands of his dark raven hair tickled the front of her face as Sakura used her hands to move the strands.

Sasuke smirked down at her. "I bet you've never done it on top of a table before," he muttered to her, and the tone of his voice almost threw her off the edge. It was so scandalously sexy that she couldn't help but chew on her lower lip as she stared into his endless obsidian stare.

A low rumble came from his chest that sounded like a chuckle as he leaned down and kissed her. Sakura's emerald orbs came to a close as she kissed him back. One hand went through her hair that was now sprawled against the table, the other trailing down the side of her body.

He pulled back, moving from her eyes to her lips down her neck to her blouse. He began unbuttoning it with his two hands, using his knees to sit him upright. "Sit up," he commanded quietly as she did so. He took the top off her, leaving her in a lacy navy blue bra. He captured her lips once and moved down her neck, kissing her collarbone.

"Don't worry, I'll take it slow this time," he told her, chuckling as he easily unhooked her bra with one hand.

Sakura laughed, playing with strands of his hair. "That's unlike you. But then again I could never predict your next move."

He gave her a smirk, "Exactly." Then bent his head and kissed her again, his tongue swerving inside her mouth.

-

_Half an hour later…_

-

Sasuke came out, buttoning up his suit as Sakura followed suit, fixing her hair.

"I'll see you back in Konoha, Sasuke-kun," said the pastel pink-haired girl with a genuine smile. He nodded at her and she left, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before doing so.

No one had to know that they were dating, anyway.

Sasuke soon boarded his plane, taking an aisle seat as he saw Kakashi on the window seat and Naruto in the middle. The masked man had his eye closed but crinkled in great merriment whilst Naruto was shaking, his suit greatly tore up and his hair even messier than it's usually messy spiky hair fashion.

"What's wrong with you?" asked the Uchiha nonchalantly, referring to Naruto as he took his seat.

He didn't reply, instead he got a response from the giddy Kakashi.

"Boys, we should come to the airport more often," said he in a cheerful tone. Sasuke scoffed while Naruto continued rocking in his seat. "Ah, that reminds me," the silver-haired man added. "We have another meeting, it's in the Land of Rain. Looks like we have to go to the airport again!" He grinned beneath his mask.

Sasuke closed his eyes, leaning into his seat slightly.

Naruto, hearing what Kakashi had said, craned his neck to look at him. Horror filled his widening cerulean blue eyes.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, this story was supposed to be out sooner. I just got lazy when it came to finishing it up. The Humor may not be so good, but remember that I'm not a comedian, at least I think I'm not. So go easy if you're going to be reviewing about that, heh heh. **

**Hope you liked it, read and review!**


End file.
